Forget About Love
by Marie Isabella
Summary: Sakura had a fight with Syaoran... T for Safety! SxS Oneshot


Forget about Love

**D****isclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP (sadly) **

'**Forget about Love' belongs to Disney's **_**Aladdin**_

**Forget about Love**

It was a beautiful summer night. The full moon and the stars were decorating the night sky. You could say that there was real magic in the air… 16-year-old Sakura Kinomoto was locked in her room for hours, crying her heart out. She and her long-time boyfriend Syaoran had a fight about meaningless matters. After she had yelled at him, she ran back home, leaving him all alone at the park.

As she remembered what happened, she started crying once again. Her emerald eyes, now red. Seeing this, Kero and the Sakura Cards couldn't stand it any longer so they decided to take the matter into their own hands.

"Please kid, don't cry anymore… that gaki doesn't deserve your tears" Kero said, with hinds of hope in his voice.

"Leave me alone!" was her only response. Kero sighed. '_It's time for plan B'_ Kero thought and along with the Cards, left their mistress alone.

It was much later when Sakura quieted down. The house was really quiet since her father was on a trip and her brother was still out, working. She stood up and went to her window. The night was beautiful but her mind was somewhere else to notice.

Suddenly Kero sat on her shoulder and said softly earning an annoyed look from his mistress, "Forget about that guy… Forget about the way you fell into his eyes".

Then he flown to her other shoulder and continued, "Forget about his charms… Forget about the way he held you in his arms".

She hugged herself and looked away. Loneliness and sorrow flooding her heart. Kero saw this as a good sign and continued.

"Walking on air's obnoxious". By this time, Sakura was trying to hit him with a pillow to make him stop. "The thrill, the chill will make you nauseous, and you'll never get enough… **Just forget about love**".

She gazed at him with angry eyes and turned away. She grabbed her coat and hurried outside trying to avoid him but secretly he and the cards followed her.

Sakura was walking without knowing where she was going. Her only thought were including Syaoran. Her feet carried her to his apartment. She looked inside but found it empty. _'Perfect'_ thought Kero and caught up with her.

"Forget about romance…" The Flower Card along with Wind sent some peonies her way. She caught them and held them close to her heart.

"Forget about the way your heart begins to dance" The Illusion Card created a picture of Syaoran calling her name. She gazed lovingly at him but when she tried to touch him, he vanished into thin air. With that she snapped out of it and started walking again.

"Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush" said Kero and Sakura's mind filled with memories of the two of them together. The time he confessed… The time she confessed… Their first date, first hug, first kiss… All made Sakura's mind spinning as a single tear found its way across her face.

Kero saw this and didn't waste any time. "Love really is revolting! It's even worse than when you're molting… **Enough of this fluff! Just Forget about love!**"

But Sakura wasn't even listening to him. They were near the park now. The beautiful scenery made her feel better. A smile graced on her lips as she said,

"I almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine" She sighed dreamily and put a hand over her heart as she continued, "My heart all a-flutter!"

"Oh, how I shudder" said Kero sarcastically but Sakura ignored him and continued with an exciting voice, "The first time we kissed"

"It won't be missed! Forget about his touch" Kero tried to say but Sakura interrupted him as she began dancing around, "I can't forget about his touch"

"In the scheme of things, it doesn't matter much".

"It matters so mu-uch…" She interrupted again but Kero continued without hesitation.

"You're better on your own… A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone".

But Sakura had stopped listening to him as she hummed the melody. She was so caught up in the moment that she caught Kero's tiny paws and started dancing as they said together, "Love's filled with compromises!".

"And don't you hate those big surprises?".

"A cozy rendezvous "Sakura said dreamily

"Oh, please" Kero complained.

"Candle light for two"

"Oh geez!!"

At this Sakura looked at him annoyed and said, "Look, you're calling my bluff!".

"(I can't), (Just) forget about love." They told to each other at the same time.

Sakura arrived at the lake that was located in the middle of the park. There she and her beloved wolf had their fight.

As she got nearer her eyes couldn't believe they saw. There, by the lake, Syaoran was sitting under the cherry blossom tree. He looked like a mess. His hair messier than usual and his face held such sadness that Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.

"Syaoran…" Her voice was soft; almost a whisper but he heard her. He looked up and couldn't believe it. He jerked up and held her hands in his apologizing over and over again. She put her finger to his lips to silence him and said, "I can't forget about my heart…"

"I can't forget about my heart" echoed Syaoran.

"And how it felt to fall for you right from the start." She said tenderly.

"I'm still falling" was his loving reply.

"Whatever we may do"

"Whatever we may do"

"You are here for me and I'll be there for you".

"I'll be there…"

"To wish, to want, to wander… To find the sun through rain and thunder" the said together as they played around a fountain. Syaoran was trying to catch Sakura as was dancing around like a little child.

When he finally managed to catch her, they hugged close, afraid to let go, and Syaoran whispered in her ear, "A cozy rendezvous".

"Yes please" she replied closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

"Candlelight for two".

"Oh, geez!! **Enough is enough**!!" exclaimed Kero who was hidden in the bushes along with all the Sakura Cards all this time.

"We can't forget about love." They told him gazing into each others eyes lovingly. And oh so slowly their lips touched as they shared a sweet kiss that showed all the love they had for each other.

After they broke apart, Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered,

"I love you, my little wolf. Please remember that always."

Syaoran smiled and hugged her even tighter giving her his own answer, "I love you too, my sweet cherry blossom."

They sat under the Sakura tree, watching the stars in each others embrace, both in complete bliss, more than delighted to be together once again.

All the Cards sighed happily and some even giggled as Kero looked away like he was disgusted. But no one saw the little smile that found its way on his face.

**The End ****or is it…?**

"I can't hear a thing from here, Eriol" a girl with long purple hair and amethyst eyes complained to her boyfriend who was almost asleep. "How I am supposed to videotape 'Sakura's Most Romantic Night' if I can't hear them."

"Tomoyo, my love, please lets go back home. You caught on tape most of the night."

"But Eriol this is my kawaii Sakura we are talking about… I can't just leave" She gave him an incredulous look and turn to the couple again, her trustworthy camera in her hands.

Eriol was massaging his temples when he heard a squeal coming from his hyperactive girlfriend, "Kawaii!! Look Eriol, they're kissing."

And that gave Eriol a lovely idea. He went just beside his girlfriend and in a swift moment he had her in his arms kissing her, her camera long forgotten behind them…

**The Real**** End**

* * *


End file.
